


I Can Make You Scream Louder

by glxykpop



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Music Video: Lotto (EXO), Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glxykpop/pseuds/glxykpop
Summary: In which Baekhyun pushes all of Kyungsoo's buttons in an effort to get Kyungsoo to undo his buttons.Or, Baekhyun makes good use of the cage even when it's not holding the fights.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36
Collections: Challenge #12 — EXO's Universe





	I Can Make You Scream Louder

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, starting 2021 as I mean to go on... With a new EXO pairing and a very little bit of smut...  
> I have many feelings about the lotto mv, and this coincided perfectly with the challenge so I'm glad I got to explore this.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Baekhyun isn’t sure when he began to enjoy the rush of power that came with the cage fights. Despite the place being empty at the moment, the large warehouse and the lone cage bring a sense of calm to his mind. This is the world he knows, the world he’s best at, the world he’s crafted for himself. 

Stepping inside the cage, Baekhyun admires how strangely clean and bare it is. Countless fights have taken place here and yet, one would be forgiven into believing that it was barely used. He’s brought back by the sound of the heavy warehouse doors being shoved open. Looking back over his shoulder, he watches as Kyungsoo shunts the door closed behind him. 

A wry smile twists Baekhyun’s lips. Kyungsoo is never here during daylight hours. 

“Ahh, Kyungsoo! I wasn’t expecting you for at least a few more hours yet.” Baekhyun leans against the inside of the bars, smiling widely through them. He can practically feel the waves of mild annoyance float through the cage from Kyungsoo. They’ve always had a very push and pull relationship and Baekhyun pushing Kyungsoo’s buttons has been a favourite activity of his for a long while. 

“Hello Baekhyun. Have you seen my camera?” Kyungsoo is as blunt as expected and Baekhyun pouts at his tone. It would appear Kyungsoo isn’t in a teasing mood. 

“I only just got here myself, I haven’t seen anything.” Leaning back against the bars, Baekhyun watches Kyungsoo nod and begin to hunt around the warehouse. Baekhyun’s mind wanders as it often does and he lets himself pace around the cage as he thinks. His train of thought is broken as he scuffs his foot against something there. Glancing down, he finds Kyungsoo’s camera has skittered along the floor a little. “Huh, Kyungsoo! I found it.” 

Kyungsoo makes a noise of approval as he approaches the bars and Baekhyun scoops the camera into his hands. Sensing the opportunity to play, Baekhyun leans forward against the bars and smirks at Kyungsoo through them. 

“Do I get some kind of reward for finding it?” Eyebrow quirked, Baekhyun mirrors Kyungsoo’s position and he lets the silence build. Biting his lip, Baekhyun raises the camera into Kyungsoo’s sight line and wiggles it. “You’d surely be still searching without me.” 

Cockiness bleeds into his words and Baekhyun is rewarded by Kyungsoo sighing audibly. 

“Don’t make me come in there, Baek.” Whilst Kyungsoo’s tone is dark, Baekhyun ignores it completely. Retreating to the back wall, Baekhyun leans back against the opposite bars and waves the camera again. 

“If you want it, Soo, come and get it.” He punctuates his words with a flick of his tongue against his lower lip, and Baekhyun watches Kyungsoo’s gaze dip downwards. With another sigh, Kyungsoo pushes into the cage. He reaches out for the camera, but Baekhyun slips it behind him and holds it outside the bars and most importantly, outside Kyungsoo’s reach. “Ah, ah, ah, not that easy Soo. I think I deserve a reward first.” 

Kyungsoo looks deep at Baekhyun, and if Baekhyun wasn’t as confident, he could imagine shrinking under that look. Stepping forward into Baekhyun’s space, Kyungsoo pointedly looks at his camera. 

“What do you want, Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo’s words are blunt, seemingly unwilling to join in with Baekhyun’s game. 

“Oh, I don’t know…” Baekhyun trails off, glancing down at his feet. As such, he doesn’t immediately notice Kyungsoo moving. Sudden, strong lips press against his own and the firm body of Kyungsoo presses his own back into the bars. It’s a little uncomfortable with his arm stretched behind him but Baekhyun doesn’t complain. Adjusting the angle of their bodies, Baekhyun forces Kyungsoo even closer. He winds his arm back through the bars and snakes them both around Kyungsoo’s neck, tilting his head as he goes. Taking it as an invitation, Kyungsoo slips his tongue forward, along the seam of Baekhyun’s lips who gladly opens them with a small noise of pleasure. 

The tension between them had been bubbling away nicely and Baekhyun revels in the release of all the pent up teasing. Surprisingly, it’s Kyungsoo who pushes things further, one hand against the bars beside Baekhyun’s head, the other snaking beneath Baekhyun’s barely buttoned shirt. Hissing at the sudden coldness, Baekhyun pulls back. His own hands trail downwards, and he drops the camera back to the floor. Luckily, Kyungsoo has decided to not wear anything complicated today and fighting off his light jacket isn’t too difficult. Kyungsoo has a much easier time, Baekhyun had only bothered with about three buttons anyway. 

With a huff, Kyungsoo doesn’t waste time. His fingers make quick work of Baekhyun’s jeans and unsurprisingly, Baekhyun lacks underwear beneath them. Shoving the fabric down, Kyungsoo winds his fingers around Baekhyun, working fast enough to have him hard and panting in mere moments. 

“Christ Kyungsoo, you really are merciless.” Baekhyun barely gets the words out before Kyungsoo tightens his grip around Baekhyun’s cock and roughly jerks. In retaliation, Baekhyun darts forward, catching Kyungsoo’s lower lip between his teeth. He’s not rough enough to draw blood but by the sound Kyungsoo makes, Baekhyun knows now is not the time to play nice. Baekhyun’s own hands find Kyungsoo’s jeans and he wastes no time in getting them open enough for him to work. Seeing as Kyungsoo hadn’t graced him with any kindness, Baekhyun does the same. Any teasing is completely forgotten as both of them chase their release. Baekhyun whines high in his throat when Kyungsoo sucks a bruise into his neck and spills messily over Kyungsoo’s hand. Following closely behind, Kyungsoo makes a small noise into Baekhyun’s skin as he falls over the edge. 

Breathing heavily, they both compose themselves as best as they can. Kyungsoo scoops his jacket from the floor and cleans them up as best as he can. Recovered and with his jeans back in position, Baekhyun leans back against the bars. 

“Let’s not wait so long for when you actually fuck me, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
